The Séance Chapter Fifteen
by Witchisis
Summary: The Séance, a novel by Joan Lowery Nixon, contains fourteen chapters. I borrowed a copy from my local library and when I was done, I noticed there are a few blank pages at the end. I decided to write a new chapter before returning the book to the library.


_The Séance, a novel by Joan Lowery Nixon, contains fourteen chapters. I borrowed a copy of the book from my local library, and when I was done reading, I noticed there are a few blank pages at the end. On my husband's suggestion, I decided to write a new chapter on these pages before returning the book to the library. Here's the chapter:_

**[****FIFTEEN****]**

The morning sun shone through my room warming up my face as I squeezed my eyes open through the brightness. 'What's the time?' I wondered, twisting my neck to the side where my digital clock sat. 10 o'clock.

I was late for school! Alarm shot through me and I sat up in a startled position as I winced at the piercing pain on my right leg where the bullet hit me. The pain brought back the weariness of what happened. Like a lost memory I remembered Sara. Though numerous times I had wished her to disappear, I had never wished for her death.

I eased myself out of bed, grabbing the side table for support. I was off from school and had been for a few weeks until I can and want to get back to classes. As much as I hate to admit, I was missing school.

Allie had been dropping by a lot, letting me in on everything that was taught. The principal had put her in on it so that I don't miss lessons, and also since she's my best friend.

Carley has been dropping by too. The thought of him brings a shiver in me, and every time he stood by my side, I felt the buzzing electricity in the air. I was attracted to him, for too long, and I haven't told him. I wasn't planning to either.

Carley has apologized to me numerous times and we would just sit and talk about what he wants to do and how he is going to make it through alone. He was shaken by what Mrs. Hughes did, especially to Sara. After all, he was in love with her. I never heard him leave, because by then, the medication would kick into my bloodstream, and drift me off to my dreams about Sara, Roberta and the Séance. A memory that replays in my subconscious.

I propped the clutches under my armpit and slowly made my way to the kitchen. Aunt Mel had been making pies. The smell of hot cranberry pie drifted in the air as I hopped following the scent. "Aunt Mel," I called. Silence. For a moment I was afraid. Did Mrs. Hughes escape the psychiatrist hospital? Did she kill Aunt Mel?

There was a note on the table under the cranberry pie plate. "Gone to see Feenie." I let out my breath in relief, not realizing I was holding it. Aunt Mel and I have grown much more closer. Ever since she opened up and revealed to me how she really felt for me, she began opening up further. She is the closest person I have as a mother and I felt grateful that I have her with me. It was not till after the incident that I felt 'love' towards Aunt Mel.

When I was about to plop myself on the seat, the door bell rang. Aunt Mel is back? Why would she need to use the bell when she has the keys? Is it Allie? But she must be in school? Maybe it's Sheriff Norvell. He only came once to question me about what happened. Maybe he's dropping by for a visit. I turned the clutches around, steering my body in the opposite direction, and made my way to the door. I pulled the door open. Carley stared at me.

"What are you doing here Carley? You're supposed to be at school!" I said, gazing at him. Something was wrong. He looked different.

"Hi Lauren," he smiled. Why was he looking at me nervously?

"Come in," I muttered, and then added in, "Aunt Mel's not in."

"I know. I saw her leave before I came in. I needed to talk to you alone."

I stared at him curiously. Something was definitely wrong. I brushed the weariness aside and the fear that was gradually spurting within me. There's no reason for Carley to be as crazy as his grandma was. Moreover, I like him. I shook my head absentmindedly. Still how do I know he is not? I never was able to tell his grandmother was the murderer.

"Want some pies? Aunt Mel made them."

"Sure," he smiled, letting himself sit comfortably on the couch, then as if realizing his mistake, he stood up immediately and gently cupped my shoulder. "No, you sit here, I'll get the pie."

He helped me sit despite me refusing it. It was annoying. I'm not helpless. Yet his touch was comforting, and I relax under his warmth.

We ate the pies in silence with me occasionally gazing up at him. When I was done, I looked up at him. "So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

The calmness disappeared and the nervousness returned back in him. Something was troubling him. He pushed the plate onto the table and turned to face me.

"Lauren, I know this is all too sudden, especially with my grandmother trying to kill you, and Sara…" his voice trailed, pain lingered in his eyes for a moment.

"But I've been thinking, since you want to go to college with me, which makes it easier for us, I was uh…" he looked at me waiting for some sign of approval.

I didn't know what he was talking about. "Go on," I muttered tiredly. "Well, I was thinking that perhaps we should have something more."

My eyes widened at his words as they sank in. My heart raced as he took my hands gently in his.

"I'm not saying I don't love Sara. I did, but I realized something." He moved in closer now, the warmth radiating from his very presence. "I think I like you more than a friend I think I felt more comfortable with you than with anyone else." Suddenly it was hard for me to breathe.

"Lauren, will you go out with me?"

My head was feeling light, and I could feel the grip of his hand tighten with intense. My body was breaking into sweats and without a warning the word escaped my lips, "Yes!"

Perhaps it was a good thing that Sara came into our lives. Without her, I would not have realized what I really want. That was what I thought, as I kissed Carley goodbye.

_New chapter added in by Cassandra Amy Whyte._

_April 2010_


End file.
